User talk:Lordforsch
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Esatara with Jilly 000 edited-2.jpg page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Greater good (talk) 20:39, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Images You need to properly cite and categorize images or they will be deleted. Unless they're being used on your userpage, images not relevant to the TV show will be deleted.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:39, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Why did some knucklehead named "the Boy Who Cried Direwolf" delete a picture of a magazine cover about Game of Thrones? "Hi Lordforsch, A page you're following on Game of Thrones Wiki has been deleted. This page was previously located at File:UNI108sub covRGB.jpg No edit summary was given - Wikia Community Support " --Lordforsch (talk) 23:53, March 30, 2014 (UTC) LordForsch That "knucklehead" is one of the other Administrators. I, another Administrator, already gave you a warning on this talk page that you need to properly cite, summarize, and categorize images. Otherwise they will be deleted.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:56, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I've restored the image to see what it was: File:UNI108sub covRGB.jpg ...This isn't an image related to the TV series Game of Thrones, nor is it an actor from the show on the cover of a magazine such as Entertainment Weekly. This is a fanart magazine. For professional digital artists. Based on the books and not the TV show's images. This is a wiki devoted to the TV series specifically. Moreover, you loaded up 2 or 3 fanart images, 3D fanart from a game or something, and then you didn't load them into anything. They'd have been fine even if you loaded them into your userpage. What were you intending to do with the images I deleted before? Were you simply using this wiki as a free image hosting service?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:07, March 31, 2014 (UTC) I am learning how this wiki stuff works. Feel free to just delete my account. And no, there are plenty of easier to use web hosting sites. Sorry to bother you. --Lordforsch (talk) 00:42, March 31, 2014 (UTC) lordforsch You could have asked, instead of calling an Admin a knucklehead. "Learning how this stuff works? You loaded those files up three days ago and you didn't attempt to edit anything since.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:15, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Blocked Had you come to me with this first I would have been happy to explain the reasons for deleting your images; although, as it happens, The Dragon Demands has pretty much said it all already. All users, when joining the wiki, receive a welcome message which very clearly explains our policy regarding image uploads: They must be provided with the necessary copyright information that allows us to legally use them on this wiki. This may seem silly, but it's the law (actual law, not just wiki policy). On a side note, we don't allow people to upload images and then just not use them. If you want some personal stuff on your user page, that's fine, but we can't have people just uploading random pictures that are unrelated to Game of Thrones and then just letting them float around the wiki unused. You received the welcome message (which I assume you didn't read); you were warned by The Dragon Demands about following the image policy, which you ignored. You then saw fit to personally attack me for carrying out my duties as an Admin. As such, I am issuing you with a temporary block which will last for one month. Please take note of the above so that you do not make the same mistakes when, and if you decide to return.-- 11:10, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :It is forbidden to delete comments made on your Talk page by Administrators.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:20, April 3, 2014 (UTC)